What sand can do for you
by Galance
Summary: A little pondering on the beach results in new discoveries. Slight Shounen-Ai, RikuxSora fluff.


  
Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of it's characters, this is a mere fanfiction.

Warning : Ehr, Riku x Sora fluff! And absolutely pointless fluff at that, too. -_- Anywho. Don't like, don't read!

Notes : … I wrote this at 3AM. If you have any questions, that answers them. ^_^

: :What sand can do for you : :

The boy let out a small sigh. The ocean glistened beautifully today. Such a relaxing sight. Yet, it was no content sigh. Waryness seeped into it, displaying just how strained he was feeling, although there was no one around to hear it. He shuffled his feet anxiously. He had been sitting in the exact same spot for the bigger part of the day, not really caring about more important matters at hand.. although, it wasn't like there were any. Indeed, life as an islander was good, he had to admit, but even those who live closed off by immense oceans had problems. He sighed again, brushing away a few stray locks of hair.

"Sora. There you are." 

"Riku?"

"Yes, you doofus. ..I've been looking all over the freaking island for you." 

A set of salty green eyes peered over at his friend for a moment before the boy seated himself next to the brunette on the warm sand. "Something on your mind?" Riku delicately raised an eyebrow in question, distinctly noting how the normally bouncy boy next to him was slurring out a vague pattern in the sand with his finger. .._Unusual. _

Receiving no apparent answer from the young keybarer, Riku stretched slightly, quietly scanning the ocean before him. He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the comforting scent of the sea, the sand, and.. unmistakably, Sora himself. A small smile graced his features then, barely noticeable, but there nevertheless. Over the years, Riku had grown very fond of the boy. It wasn't just because they were sparring partners, no… There was something else. Something that seemed impossibly bigger than friendship. Naturally, the new feeling had taken him confused and had resulted in countless sleepless nights, but moments like these seemed to make it all worthwhile again. Riku found the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, and decided it was of no use to resist. His friend's trademark giddyness was beginning to rub off on him at last. 

__

Well, it sure took a while, he thought as he opened his eyes again. 

Blinking, he focused on the two big pools of Blue looking at him. "Riku?" Sora's voice held uncertainty, a spark of defiance and something the silver-haired bishie couldn't quite place. Trying not to drown in those eyes, Riku shifted in the sand, laying himself onto his back and carefully pillowing his arms underneath his head. The seagulls were painfully quiet for this time of the day, the crisping sand tuned up in volume as the confident youth made himself comfortable. 

"Yeah?" 

A slight intake of breath. "I was wondering."

The damp summer breeze played with silver locks of hair, flapping the soft strands in all directions. 

"Oh?" 

Eyebrows raised further, Riku blinked in a slow, cat-like manner. Gloved hands traced the familiar patterns in the sand, "I was wondering- about, erm. H-have you ever been in love, -ehr, Riku?" Calm gaze met curious peek. The slim brunette felt the pace of his heartbeat quickening and nervously willed himself to look at a particularly interesting shell pressed into the sand not too far away. His blush darkened as he suddenly felt a hand brush past his right shoulder. The contact broke, however, and a soft gasp broke him out of his panicked thoughts. 

"What-" 

Looking up timidly, Sora found himself staring at a rather dumbfound, suddenly up-right sitting Riku. Normally, he would've sniggered at the sight, it wasn't every day he was granted to see the unfaltering, collected boy sporting a cute blush and slightly glossy look. But now, something felt off, like he'd just exposed himself or something. Sora was about to ask wether the older boy was all right, when-- "What's," Riku's hoarse voice hovered in the air. "What's this?" He pointed towards a small patch of sand next to where his friend was sitting. Confused, the younger boy followed the extended finger and… swallowed.

Just sand. 

But engraved in it . . . 

- was the work of his own subconscious mind. 

The letters R and S.

. . . entwined in the middle of a small heart.

Blue eyes flickered nervously. "Sora.. How long?" 

His throat suddenly went dry. He could distantly hear the harsh crumbling of sand. 

"I said," A warm gloved hand hesitantly cupped his chin. "How long?" Riku's husky voice sent shivers down his spine, but it also brought out some of the happiest butterflies at the same time. They locked eyes. Sora felt a rosy red blush blossom on his cheeks, and the tiny hairs on his neck folded upwards as he stammered, "A-a few -m-months…" 

A genuine smile appeared on Riku's face. Beautiful. 

"I love you too, Sora." 

. . . It wasn't until the next morning, when the first rays of sun dwelled over Destiny Islands, that the two realized just how much happiness they had found in just a handfull of sand. 

- - - -

NOTE : Heartwarming kissing erupts! Hahaa! That was so crummy. ^_^;; But I felt like writing it, so there you go. Meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys liked it, sequels could come out of it. Maybe.


End file.
